Amor de verano
by Any-chan15
Summary: A Yachiru no le atrae la idea de tener novio, ni está interesada en el amor, pero cuando Ikkaku la desafía sin querer, ella fija sus ojos en el chico más inesperado.


**Hola n.n no creo que nadie lea este one-shot ._. Pero me dije "hoy tienes que escribir", y buscando imágenes el otro día encontré una donde Yachi estaba colgada de Ulquiorra, prácticamente, y entonces pensé "¿por qué no?". Así que hoy les traigo un one-shot bieeeen crack: UlquiYachi, por lo menos yo hasta ahora no leí ninguno xD**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, esta historia me pertenece, favor de no robar.**

 **Amor de verano**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

El campamento de verano era algo típico en el pueblo, siendo más una opción para deshacerse de sus hijos y estar en paz una temporada, que para la pura diversión de los pequeños. Y si ya de niño uno se daba cuenta, imaginad de adolescente. ¿Estaba bien meter a muchos chicos y chicas con las hormonas a flor de piel en el mismo lugar? Por supuesto que no, pero a sus padres no parecía molestarle. Claro, dicho lugar estaba separado con una alambrada, mas no sería impedimento para nadie el saltarla. Menos para ella, que desde niña fue hiperactiva y atlética. Haciéndolo más que nada porque el lado de las chicas siempre le resultó aburrido.

— ¿Otra vez aquí, Yachiru? Me meterás en problemas —renegó un hombre mayor, de cabello negro en punta y con una apariencia muy ruda, pero que a ella no le asustaba.

—No seas malo, Ken-chan, incluso cuando me tomo la molestia de visitarte —protestó la joven, haciendo un puchero y frunciendo sus cejas, para luego relajar su expresión—, ¿qué has hecho de nuevo este año?

Con esa pregunta se dio permiso de sentarse cerca de él, encima de una bolsa de papas que aún estaba cerrada, el hombre siguió con su trabajo mientras le respondía a la chica, la cual para él siempre sería la niña que, desde que entró en ese campamento, siempre se escapaba para verlo. Era el cocinero del lado de los chicos, era un trabajo bien pago y nadie lo molestaba por su aspecto o por el mal sabor de la comida, por lo que le gustaba estar allí.

—Conseguí un empleo como profesor de artes marciales, pero me corrieron a mitad de año por quebrarle un brazo a un chico —dijo para luego rechistar enfadado ante el recuerdo—, no es mi problema que sean tan blanditos.

Yachiru asintió dándole la razón, contándole emocionada que logró que sus padres la cambiaran de las clases de ballet a una de karate, en realidad ella quería practicar esgrima o kendo, pues siempre tuvo una atracción hacia las espadas, pero sus padres se lo negaron porque ella era una señorita. Se quejó de no poder ser un chico y para más ese año habían comenzado a crecerle los senos. Kempachi largó una carcajada al oírla, le agradaba la niña porque era muy sincera y poco recatada al hablar, no estaba seguro qué le molestaba a sus padres de su comportamiento, a él le encantaría tenerla de hija, pero no se lo diría ya que no era un hombre de sentimentalismos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? —preguntó algo perdido en el tiempo, solo la veía en los veranos y su mala memoria no ayudaba—. ¿Once?

—Tengo quince, Ken-chan, qué cruel —dijo arrojándole una patata que le dio en la cabeza, pero éste ni se inmutó—. ¿No me veo como tal? —preguntó levantándose y dando una vuelta.

—Tienes tierra en el culo —fue el único comentario de Zaraki, haciendo que ella le arrojara otra papa, que esta vez esquivó—. Bueno, ya fue mucha charla por hoy, debo cocinar así que mejor te vas yendo, seguro te están buscando y no necesito más problemas.

La joven bufó molesta y se despidió prometiendo que volvería cuando se aburriera otra vez, no recibiendo respuesta. Sin embargo, se fue de allí con una sonrisa, le agradaba Zaraki Kempachi, deseaba que él fuera su padre pero no se lo diría, ellos eran amigos y eso le bastaba.

En el camino de regreso, porque valiera aclarar que no ocultaba su presencia y salía por la puerta frontal, ya que era el camino más directo a las habitaciones de las chicas; se encontró con dos de los consejeros y responsables del campamento de chicos: Ikkaku Madarame y Yumichika Ayasegawa. El primero la saludó sin mucho interés, ya acostumbrado a su presencia, mientras que el segundo la regañó por estar paseándose en ese lugar, recordándole que ya no era una niña y que una señorita no debía estar allí. Lo ignoró completamente y saludó con ánimo, haciendo que Ikkaku riera y que Yumichika suspirara resignado.

—Si te castigan, no podrás ir a la fogata grupal —dijo el hombre de cortos cabellos, llamando su atención, sonrió malévolamente—, verás, hemos propuesto que como ya no son niños sería bueno que se conozcan y tal vez formen una amistad o hasta puedes conseguir novio.

Ante lo último dicho, Ikkaku lo golpeó en la cabeza, justificándose con que no debía meterle ese tipo de pensamientos en la cabeza, que Yachiru aún era una niña y debía irse a jugar a las muñecas. Por ello, la joven frunció bastante el ceño, ¡otra vez con eso de que era una niña! Pateó a Ikkaku en la tibia y salió corriendo, gritando que ella no era una niña y que les demostraría a esos dos que conseguiría un novio.

Los dos hombres se quedaron estupefactos, ella lo decía tan naturalmente que parecía no saber lo que eso era. Pero en esos días y a sus quince años, ¿era posible que Yachiru no supiera qué era tener novio?

-.-.-.-.-

Para su suerte, una vez en el lado de las chicas, se encontraba Lisa Yamadoro, la consejera más desinteresada, era como si solo estuviera allí por la paga; y así era. Estaba leyendo descaradamente un manga hentai, sin cubierta y con la portada más pervertida del mundo, no le fue difícil esconderse de ella, o al menos eso creyó. Una vez en el dormitorio, Nanao Ice, la otra consejera, la estaba esperando.

—Esa mujer tiene ojos en la espalda —protestó, refiriéndose a Lisa, quien al parecer la había visto y le contó a Nanao—, ¿estoy castigada?

—Y por mucho tiempo, de no ser porque ya convenimos que todos iríamos a la fogata grupal, no saldrías hasta que tus padres te vinieran a buscar —renegó la mayor, bastante enfadada, para luego irse de allí.

Suspiró resignada, mientras sus compañeras de cuarto la miraban compadeciéndola o burlándose. Fue hasta su cama y tomó del baúl, que se encontraba frente de esta, una muda nueva de ropa; no podía presentarse toda sucia a la cena o sería castigada nuevamente.

—Me gustaría ir al otro lado del campamento también, Renji e Ichigo están allí —comentó Rukia, una de sus compañeras de habitación, refiriéndose a dos de sus mejores amigos. Ante la mención del chico de cabello naranja, la otra ocupante levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, mucho no había para hacer allí.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun vino aquí? —preguntó Orihime, con la mirada brillando de la emoción, Rukia rió nerviosa y asintió—, ¿a ti también te gusta Kurosaki-kun? —la pregunta pareció desconcertar a la Kuchiki, quien hasta ese momento nunca se lo había planteado.

—Solo somos buenos amigos —respondió sutilmente.

—No hagas esas preguntas, Orihime, incomodas a Rukia —dijo Tatsuki, que estaba recostada en su cama, que quedaba sobre la de su amiga.

—Pero sería increíble —respondió Inoue, volteándose a Tatsuki—, si a Rukia-chan le gustara Kurosaki-kun, y luego te comenzara a gustar a ti, y luego a Yachiru-chan. ¡Todas tendríamos un amor de verano por el cual pelear y dar lo mejor de nosotras para saber a quién escoge!

La conversación siguió animadamente y Yachiru quedó a un lado, escuchando todo. Quería preguntar sobre eso que Orihime mencionó sobre el amor de verano y cómo se consigue un novio, pues se sentía obligada a conseguirlo para cerrarle la boca a Yumichika y a Ikkaku…pero le daba algo de vergüenza, era uno de esos temas de chicas que tanto les fascinaba a su sexo y no quería quedar involucrada en una larga conversación. Aunque preguntarle a Ken-chan no era una opción, menos llamar a su madre, pues el único teléfono que había estaba en el comedor y todos la oirían, además estaba segura que ante la mención su progenitora iría inmediatamente a sacarla de allí y demandaría a ese lugar, así de exagerada era.

—Yo aún no quiero tener un novio, gracias. De todas formas, ¿cómo se consigue uno? No es como si pudieras ir a una tienda a comprarlo y ya —comentó Tatsuki, tratando de desviar la conversación de Ichigo Kurosaki como centro.

Las otras dos parecieron pensarlo y ella se concentró para oír la respuesta, ya estando en su cama y con ropa limpia colocada, fingiendo estar escribiendo en un cuaderno que había llevado.

Rukia dijo que debían primero encontrar al chico indicado y conocerlo bien, hasta estar segura y/o que él le dé una señal de que siente lo mismo, entonces esperar la confesión o confesarse. Siendo lo principal que este te guste y él guste de ti. Eso tenía sentido para ella. Luego, Orihime comentó que su corazón le diría si era el indicado, que él te haría sentirlo puesto que latiría más rápido cerca de esa persona y te sonrojarías más de la cuenta, tu corazón se llenaría de mariposas y una sonrisa afloraría en tu rostro con solo una palabra de esa persona; rematando todo con "como cuando yo estoy cerca de Kurosaki-kun". Ahora entendía por qué las películas decían que el amor era ciego, puesto que mezclando ambas respuestas, sabía que tal vez el amor de Orihime era real hacia Ichigo, pero este claramente no la quería.

— ¿Tú que crees, Yachiru?

La pregunta de Tatsuki la tomó desapercibida, estremeciéndose y moviendo el cuaderno en el acto. Sonrió nerviosa al ver todas las miradas sobre sí, logrando pronunciar un "estoy de acuerdo con ellas". La muchacha pareció estar satisfecha puesto que no le volvió a preguntar otra cosa, hasta que finalmente la hora de la cena llegó y luego de ello, la hora de dormir.

-.-.-.-.-

Los días continuaron pasando, la mayoría del tiempo no pensaba en el asunto en que se había metido, más bien trataba de disfrutar las pocas actividades que el campamento ofrecía. A veces cuando veía a los consejeros de los chicos renegaba bastante y por ello buscaba, en sus paseos a visitar a Ken-chan, a algún chico que llamara su atención. No había mucho de dónde elegir.

Primero, Ichigo, Renji e Ishida estaban descartados, puesto que iban a su escuela y pertenecían al grupo de amigos de sus compañeras de habitación. Descartados. Luego estaba Toushiro Hitsugaya, pero era muy bajito para ella…descartado. Y dos chicos que se habían sumado ese año, de quienes solo conocía sus nombres gracias a su amigo cocinero, uno de ellos era Grimmjow o "el mocoso problema", como lo llamaban; se decía que se había teñido el cabello de celeste para molestar a sus padres y por eso lo habían mandado a ese campamento, además de sus continuas peleas en su escuela. Era un matón, descartado. Y como última opción, Ulquiorra, un chico que desde que llegó no había dicho ni una palabra, según Kempachi, quien lo tachó de emo por pintarse líneas verdes bajo los ojos, como si fueran las líneas de las lágrimas o tal vez sangre, quién supiera. En él vio un desafío, es decir, una oportunidad.

La última semana llegó y ella estaba preparada, las fogatas siempre eran buenas para contar historias de terror y eso la tenía emocionada, como buena fanática de Stephen King tenía varias preparadas. Y con ellas la prueba definitiva para "Ulqui", si las resistía le concedería el honor de ser su novio y amor de verano.

Tras la cena, todas cogieron abrigo y fueron guiadas hasta la fogata con sus encargadas, al llegar los chicos ya se encontraban ahí y al ver a los consejeros de los jóvenes les sonrió malévolamente, aunque solo Yumichika le entendió, suspirando cansado y golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —cuestionó Ikkaku, quien estaba cruzado de brazos a su lado.

—Creo que tenías razón y le di una mala idea a Yachiru —respondió, mientras el otro continuaba sin entender, entonces le susurró en el oído a su amigo—, esa chica vino aquí para buscarse un novio, la escuché hablando con Kempachi el otro día de eso, creo que va tras Ulquiorra.

Como respuesta Ikkaku solo rió, diciéndole que si ese era el caso que se calmara, después de todo Ulquiorra no daba ni señales de vida, hasta podía jurar que no parpadeaba. Aunque eso no sacaba a Yumichika de su preocupación, sabía lo tenaz que podía volverse esa chiquilla y… ¡no quería que revelase que todo era su idea! Aunque el "desafío" era culpa de Ikkaku.

— ¿Eres Ulqui-kun? —preguntó sentándose a un lado del chico, ya que nadie parecía querer ocupar ese lugar. Decían que era raro, pero ella lo veía solo como un antisocial. No recibió respuesta—. ¡Sí, eres tú! Me dijeron que no hablas y ya todos están charlando, así que eres tú, yo soy Yachiru Kusajishi, puedes llamarme Yachiru—. Tampoco recibió respuesta—. ¿Te gustan las historias de terror? Hoy contaré una.

—No te esfuerces, no va a contestarte, estúpida —le dijo Grimmjow, sin pelos en la lengua, recibiendo regaños de sus compañeros que le decían que la dejara en paz—, pero no entiendo si es sorda o le gusta que la ignoren.

—Al menos yo no necesito llamar la atención, gatito de pelo celeste —retrucó la joven, sacándole la lengua. Ante ese apodo, todos comenzaron a reír y a repetírselo, para hacerlo enfadar.

El chico se paró amenazante ante ella, por ser la responsable de que se estuvieran burlando de él, pero no hizo falta la intervención de nadie puesto que Ulquiorra se puso de pie y lo enfrentó, bastando solo una mirada para que el chico se volviera a sentar.

—No te enojes, Ciffer, no le iba a pegar a tu novia.

Los demás no dijeron nada, las chicas estaban algo sonrojadas por el comportamiento del chico que defendió a Yachiru, mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos. Era obvio que no era su novia, pero nadie se atrevió a reírse o a burlarse. Luego de ello, Grimmjow y sus bromas de mal gusto fueron a parar a los pechos de Orihime, logrando no solo avergonzar a la chica sino también molestar a Ichigo y a Ishida.

Sin embargo y pese a los pensamientos de todos los presentes, Yachiru no se conmovió ni fue conquistada por esa actitud defensiva, lo agradecía pero la ofendía un poco puesto que ella era fan de las peleas y le hubiese gustado formar parte de una. Pero sí le llegó a interesar un poco más Ulquiorra, quien aún no le daba una explicación de por qué hizo aquello.

Pasadas las horas, llegó el tiempo de las historias de terror, la más aterrada entre todos era Orihime que rogaba porque se acabaran, mientras que Grimmjow se aprovechaba a abrazarla para "protegerla" según él, ganándose la mirada celosa de Ishida. Por su parte, Ichigo y Renji bromeaban sobre quién debería proteger a Rukia, golpeando ésta a ambos por decir idioteces, ni ella ni Tatsuki estaban asustadas; el pobre de Toushiro solo permanecía allí ignorado, bostezando del aburrimiento. Por su parte, Ulquiorra se mostraba indiferente, sosteniendo una linterna bajo su mentón dándose un aspecto más tétrico y siendo el "fantasma" de la historia que Yachiru relataba detrás de él, apoyada muy cómodamente en su espalda, sin saber que la chica aprovechó para meterle en el bolsillo de su campera su número telefónico.

Al día siguiente todos estaban más que animados, pues ese sería el último día en el campamento, centrado más en actividades de limpieza y hacer sus bolsos para volver a casa. Sus compañeras de cuarto le preguntaban sobre sus intenciones con Ulquiorra, siendo la más interesada Orihime quien era muy fan de las historias románticas, lamentándose de que la noche anterior Ichigo no fue para protegerla de sus temores, habiendo creído una oportunidad perfecta las historias de Yachiru. La aludida solo sonrió, sin querer y desconcertando a todas, ni ella sabía por qué sonreía, pero la sola mención del chico de aspecto gótico, según ella, ya que no le resultaba muy emo; le agradó demasiado.

—Yo no creo que me ignorara, ni a mí ni a nadie, solo creo que le gusta más escuchar.

—No lo idealices —le regañó Tatsuki, mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas—, o terminarás como Orihime.

— ¡Tatsuki-chan! Yo no idealizo a Kurosaki-kun, él es todo lo que yo sé que es y más, y tú lo sabes —se defendió, su amiga acarició su cabeza y le dio la razón, lamentándose por dentro al saber que algún día ese bastardo le rompería el corazón.

Una vez en su casa y pasado el tiempo, se lamentó de no recibir un mensaje del chico, tal vez lo interpretó mal y en verdad lo estaba idealizando en su momento, creyó que le había caído bien. Pero le interesó y no se rendiría, ella era muy insistente cuando quería y si solo era un amor de verano, se encargaría de que cada vez que esa estación llegara ella conquistaría un poco más al chico. Después de todo, no solo ellos tenían el trabajo de enamorar a quien le gustaba y además ella no era una chica igual a todas, y lo mejor es que tenía todo el resto del año para planearlo.

— ¡Vivan los amores de verano! —gritó entusiasmada—, ¡En tu cara pelón y plumas, me he enamorado!

 **Fin**

 **¿Lo querían más romántico? Yo también, pero no me salió, es que no se me da mucho ver a estos dos juntos e.e aunque bueno, me gustó cómo quedó. Espero que a ustedes también, aunque no creo que nadie lo haya leído -¿?- si lo hiciste, pues, ¿me dices qué opinas? :3**

 **¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
